


Coffee is your bae

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Breakfast, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You make breakfast for your friends and teammates.





	Coffee is your bae

 

A soft song woke you up from your bottomless sleep. You turned, and threw the blankets off your body, relishing in the cold shivers that erupted. Next to you, Bucky groaned. "Where are you going?" His voice was slightly slurred, and his metal hand was around your hand in a second. You smiled. "I'm going to make breakfast, nothing important." He mumbled something, and then he let you go. 

You pulled on your favourite sweater with yoga pants, because it was a very comfortable outfit, and it was perfect for making breakfast while dancing in the kitchen. 

It was months after Thanos' snap was reversed, and everyone had collectively decided to go back to their old Tower again - although, it was impossible, so the Avengers Compound was where they stayed eventually. 

T'Challa and Shuri were back in Wakanda, but Doctor Strange and his associate Wong stayed in the Compound for a few days every week, and the rest of the Avengers lived here permanently. Well, all except Peter of course, but the boy was still in school, so he just went back to the city. 

 

You made vegan pancakes, and smeared a few pieces of toast with butter - it wasn't a perfect breakfast, but it was better than most things they normally ate in the mornings. You had taken up the role of mother now, since no one was willing to do it, and you were one of the few who hadn't participated in the Civil War, as they called it, between Tony and Steve. You'd been abroad at the time, and when you came back, everyone was gone.

But those things were in the past now, and you flipped a pancake. It was a perfect shade of gold, and the smell was filling the Compound. You could already hear faint footsteps above you, and soft voices in the hallways. 

 

Soon enough, when you placed the fruit salad on the table, Clint and Natasha entered. "Good morning," you greeted them with a smile. The two agents grunted in response, and reached for their food and coffee. 

Coffee was everyone's best friend in the Compound. Barely anyone didn't drink it. Doctor Strange and Wong didn't, and Bucky didn't either, but they had their own personal reasons for that, you supposed. 

Not long after, Thor entered, dragging his chagrined brother with him. 

He took a box of pop tarts, and dragged his brother with him to the living room. 

 

Steve and Tony entered at the same time, and were followed closely by Doctor Strange and Wong. 

"Good morning everyone!" You said, and Steve gave you a sweet smile before taking his coffee and sitting down to read the newspaper. Tony reached for a cup of coffee, but you quickly pulled it out of his grasp. 

"Nu'uh," you said, wiggling your finger, "it's zero caffeine for you sir!" You'd found him the night before, in his lab, half asleep. Friday told you he hadn't slept in thirty-six hours, and so you put him to bed and made him promise to not drink coffee for at least two days. 

He grumbled and took a glass of orange juice instead.

Wanda was next, hand in hand with Vision, and she chatted with you about the weather before disappearing with her breakfast, leaving you to sit in the kitchen with only Clint and Natasha with you. 

 

A warm arm slid over your shoulders, and someone pressed his lips in your neck. You looked up with a smile. "Bucky," you whispered fondly. He smiled. "Morning doll." You kissed him softly. "Why don't we take a walk after breakfast?" He proposed, and you nodded. "Hmmm," he said, closing his eyes as he finished his last pancake. Then he looked over at you. "I love you," he whispered, and you smiled, because you were happy. "Yeah," you said, "I love you too." 

 


End file.
